Capitulo 5: Mi nombre es
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Tony ha decidido contar todo al respecto de lo ocurrido, pero, ¿podrán creerle a él?


Capítulo 5: Mi nombre es... Tony estaba sentado en el salón del templo de la Familia de Nakahito, donde a su derecha estaba el hermano mayor del joven místico, Kahimito y a su izquierda se encontraba Kurumi, quien tenía a su Señor, protegiendolo del peligro que fuera a traer el cubano.

- Entonces, ¿su nombre? Pidió el Doctor Ayanokouji.

- Antonio Montana, ¿y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Le preguntó Tony al hombre.

- Soy el Dr. Ayanokouji, entonces, ¿usted dice haber venido de 1980? Quiso saber el doctor.

- Sí, de La Habana, Cuba. Respondió Montana.

- ¿Y cómo terminó aquí? Preguntó ahora Kurumi, quien ya parecía no tenerle confianza a aquel hombre.

- Estaba en mi mansión, cuando de golpe, uno de mis chicos me advierte de intrusos en el parque, fue con mi Desert Eagle y tras un combate, donde mataron a todos mis hombres y a mi querida esposa Venus, me arrojaron hacia esta era. Le respondió, aún así, Kurumi mantenía su distancia de aquel hombre.

- Eso la verdad es muy triste pero aún así es muy raro lo que pasó. Respondió Kamihito.

- Se que es raro que un hombre como yo termine aquí, pero se los juro, no es ninguna broma, puedo asegurarles de que soy de Miami, EEUU. Les dijo Tony.

- De seguro es usted un mafioso que quiere llevarse a mi Señor para torturarlo y pedir rescate, ¿cree que soy tonta para poder caer en ese cuento? Le preguntó Kurumi, mientras que lo señalaba a Tony como si todo fuera una obra suya.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que soy esos Comunistas de Rusia o peor de Cuba que mienten y engañan?! ¡Usa la maldita cabeza y reacciona! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño a nadie, yo siempre digo la verdad, incluso cuando miento! Gritó Tony, mientras que golpeaba la mesa con sus manos, ocasionando que los presentes se quedaran asombrados.

Justo en ese momento, intercedió Nakihito.

- Yo le creo, él lo dice de verdad, lo sé porque lo jura de corazón de que no es un mentiroso, además, su pasado también lo persigue. Dijo Nakihito.

- Pero, Mi Señor, él... Nakihito le tomó de las manos a Kurumi.

- Prometo que él no nos está engañando. Le juró su chico, mientras que se las besaba, haciéndola sonrojar.

Después de haber establecido de que Tony Montana no estaba mintiendo, el Doctor Ayanokouji tuvo que partir hacia Osaka para mantenerse alejado del Ejército Imperial del Japón y para eso fue con Kamihito, Nakihito se quedó con Kurumi y Tony.

- Aquí será su habitación para duerma, Señor Montana, espero que la pase bien con nosotros. Le dijo el joven.

- Muchas gracias, chico, si necesitan algo, yo les puedo conseguir. Le prometió Tony al chico.

- Nos sería de mucha ayuda con usted aquí y además Kurumi también. Dijo el joven, mientras que la chica miraba con desconfianza al cubano.

Cuando Nakihito se fue de allí, Tony se puso a arreglar su habitación, cuando justo en ese momento, ingresó Kurumi al lugar.

- Ah, Señorita Kurumi, ¿busca algo? Dígamelo. Le dijo Montana, cuando en ese momento, la chica lo agarró de las solapas de su traje.

- Sí, puedo hacernos un favor: Mantenerse alejado de mi Señor, porque no tengo confianza en usted, juro que si llego a ver a mi Nakihito herido, lo haré responsable a usted. Le amenazó la chica con el puño cerrado, pero Tony la calmó.

- Oiga, ¿sabe lo que es ganarse la vida con idiotas que tratan mal? Bueno, entonces confíe en mí, yo le prometo, con la mano en el corazón, de que su Señor va a estar a salvo. Le juró Montana.

Kurumi se quedó pensativa, hasta que finalmente decidió darle la oportunidad de poner confiar en el cubano.

- Está bien, confío en usted ahora. Creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos y además usted de seguro debe tener a su hermosa esposa esperándolo en casa. Le dijo la chica, quien hizo una reverencia y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes darle la bienvenida a Tony.

- Gracias, igualmente. Le agradeció el cubano con una sonrisa, después de un día de semejante aventura, decidió tirarse a dormir un rato en su cama, mientras que disfrutaba de los dulces y templados rayos del Sol entrar por la ventana.

N/A: n.n Bueno, disculpen que no haya podido subir este capítulo, en sí lo subí para ayer, o sea el 25 de Diciembre, quería que fuera un regalo de Navidad pero algo pasó en el proceso, así que lo volví a escribir. Espero que lo hayan pasado bien la Nochebuena y la Navidad.

He empezado con otros dos proyectos: El primero es con Solty Rei y la película "Atrapame si puedes" con Leonardo Di Caprio y Tom Hanks y el segundo es con Blood + un compilado de personajes, tanto del GTA como Naruto y SNK, también entrarán dos personajes, mi OC llamado Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic y el de mi hermano de Venezuela, Faustov Borsavoch.

Un saludo para Megurine Chikane, sigue así con tus historias :3 en especial con "La Diva y la Princesa" :3, también mando saludos para Jaimico Plauto y Little Kagamine Love.

Que pasen un buen día. Se despide MontanaHatsune92, deseandoles paz y una buena noche.


End file.
